Cindy Vortex
Ulimate Story Cindy made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. As Fox and his friends were trying to save 4 worlds from the Rifter, including Danny's world, Amity Park; Spongebob's world, Bikini Bottom; Timmy Turner's world, Dimmesdale; and Fairy World, the last world that they were trying to save, Jimmy's world, Retroville, was overrun by an angry mob who was fed up with Jimmy's malfunctioning inventions nearly destroying them. For some reason, the mob was being run by Cindy who seemingly is overly angered by the constant destructions. The spirits, however, could sense out an unusual, untapped dark aura within her, to which they are able to tell is what she was trying to hide. They then convinced Fox to provoke Cindy into losing her temper in an effort to sense out this dark aura, which Fox gladly decided to do. As Fox was insulting her and causing her to lose her temper, the spirits could sense her lack of self-control and concealment towards this dark aura. From there, they could sense out a malevolent being that was the true cause behind every horrible thing that had happened to them, also finding out that she is a member of the Descendants of Darkness. When the spirits were able to expose her, she decided to show her true colors, revealing herself to be an evil witch and confessed to being the true cause behind all of Jimmy's malfunctioning inventions nearly destroying the town; all for the sole purpose of aiding in the Rifter. However, something strange happened to her. Cindy was suddenly calling for help as though someone inside her was in distress. The spirits could sense another being inside the evil witch. The spirits, with the use of their powers, were able to separate the being inside her crying to them for help, revealing that person to be...Cindy, with the witch that looked like her was just a look-alike. With the Vaults of Light, they contained the evil witch after they were able to warp all 4 worlds into the present. After the fiasco was over, Cindy, remorseful over everything that had happened, told everyone about how she found her evil look-alike, who could sense Cindy's jealousy towards Jimmy, offered to pull pranks on him and humiliate him, to which she accepted the offer. However, the "prank" that she pulled went horribly wrong as she intentionally ridged an invention that Jimmy was showing to everyone to become destructive and dangerous. Cindy became shocked and appalled by what she had just happened and tried to put a stop to it, but it was too late. Her evil doppelganger had taken full control of her body and suspended the real Cindy within her subconscious, enforcing her to endure all of the horrible things that she had been doing. Cindy had remained helpless as so much of this was taking place and at times tried to make things right whenever she could. She then apologized to everyone as she took responsibility for everything that had happened. The spirits, however, declined her as being the one who was responsible for all of it as they could sense that the evil being inserted all those jealous thoughts into her as a means of giving her a reason to want to summon her. Cindy's body was the only bridge between her world and the Realm of Nightmares and had been using her to inflict all of the horrible things that had happened in Retroville. After hearing all of this, she angrily demanded the spirits to make sure her evil look-alike spends the rest of eternity suffering for everything she had put her through, to which they gladly ablidged. From then on, Cindy and her best friend, Libby, remained on good terms with Jimmy and his friends, never antagonising him again. Category:Characters hailing from the Jimmy Neutron Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Carolyn Lawrence Category:Blondes Category:Characters Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Animated characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Possessed Characters Category:Remorseful Characters